ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Surfin' and Savin' JorgaBasden
This episode is the Pilot of Sebastian 10. Plot Part 1: Surfin' in the Superstar Sea. It was on that fateful day. A day supposed to be a celebration day. I never expected it. It was very unpredictable. No one saw it coming. Especially me. It was just that crashing wave that ended my life. But luckily, the GearboaTrix was my saviour....... '' I was at a beach barbeqcue, celebrating my Surfing Junior Championships Title. It was tough work to win. And all I wanted was a superb reward, from Momma Veker. I remember the indistinct words of the Surfing PA. "And the winner of the SJC Title is, Sebastian Veker!" Boy, did I love those words. They rewind in my head like nobody's business! I got a Tiki Necklace from a store nearby. So I was sitting in the shade, Momma in a two-piece. In my swimsuit, I got my record winning surfboard and soared into the waves. To start, some simple tsunamis and tricks, just to please the crowd! I skipped past waves and through them. "Cowabunga!" I yelled. I was on a roll! I took a break and went for a chilli dog and curly fries from Momma's personal caterer. Boy, It was delish! Am I using 'boy' too much! Anyway, I ate it. It was such a big meal, I had to sit out of the waves for 2 hours. If you talk use the phrase 'time is money', actually ACT the phrase people! And you will not guess who I saw. I saw Greg Cipes! Quickly, I ran to the coast and dived into sea. Within moments, I was swishing past him. I yelled, "You suck at surfing!" But it was true! Then came the moment all of you are waiting for. As I surfed, a big wave morphed and came crashing down. At breathtaking speed, I came darting into it. Everyone gazed. They knew my fate. They thought I was toast. And it looked like I was. They all swivelled round. As they did, I met the wave. Only I felt what it me. No one else will. I actually died. But as my left wrist united with the GearboaTrix, I was saved. I remember it said "Behold, wielder of the GearboaTrix," What would it do to me? Would extra life come at a cost, or was this my imagination as I made my way to the Valley of Afterlife? Those were all theories, until I found out the truth....... Part 2: Finding My Way In JorgaBasden. In less than a moment, I found myself in a place, they callled a province. Did I know anything about the place? Hell, no! Did I wanna explore? Hell, yeah! So I ran off into different places, searchiong for any sort of life. Then suddenly, I felt my heart drop and alll the blood in my system move from top to bottom. I was falling! Uncertain on what to do, I yelled "Get your free cream chesse. No JOKE!"What? I thought I was in a dark cheese store. People these days.......... Well after fallling fast, the speed slowed and I was calm. Maybe too calm, because I hit a surface. Ouch. Splinters. "Hey. Name's Roger. You that German kid I oughta look after?" "My name is Sebastian Klaus Veker." I answered him. "I am gonna call you Seb." He shook my hand firmly.Then he led me to his jeep and we set off into JorgaBasden, ready for the challenges ahead. After a long ride, we found our way to Roger's big apartment. I loved it at first sight. That is the right saying right? I guess so. He had a plasma TV in the main room and there were jacuzzis in all bedrooms. Epic. And you wouldn't guess our neighbour. A JorgaBanian version of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner morphed in 2 halves! Weird right! After settling in a bit, I wanted to explore the province. So Roger and I took his new Ferrraro out for a spin. Not Ferrari, FERRARO. I saw aliens, chests of treasures, robotic pizza, Arburian Peloratas! What are they? The place.....was......the....best.......place.....ever. But then danger struck. We pulled up on a street were a ninja was assaulting a man. I chased him around and it was time to spring the GearboaTrix into action. I checked a playlist and slammmed something. I turned into... "Dooodle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell!!!!!!" For some reason I started blazing pencils through my.............Never mind. Dooodle was awesome and that ninja was done in no time. At least that was what I thought......... Part 3: Getting into the JorgaBanian Action So Roger and I took the new car to a warehouse.As we walked into the house, we saw a red ninja cutting up blocks of Singaporean bricks. Roger whispered, "Red. Best Ninja in the province. He's been in hiding since his 22nd birthday. Now he's 25 and a half. We talk secretly. "Cooolllllllll..." I said. "Yo, Red. Stop hitting the crap and get the deuce over here!" Roger shouted. Red looked over and mumbled, "Holy Crap, Roger.........." He walked up to us and asked what he needed him for. Roger said, he was the only one who could help us win the battle. What battle? So what was he going to do. In the end, he joined! So we set offf into the sunset. Roger knew where to go, so did Red! But did I? Hell, no! We took rides from one place to another, eating pizzas and colllecting losse change. Red sat there, like a deaf turd. What the hell was he trying? Anyway, we pulled up again on a street, where there was an evil looking trio. A hot girl, a weird science professor, and the ninja we mauled before! And if I was sure, we were gonna have a battle. Roger muttered, "Serenna, Namaja and Billionare Besart. The crap crew of Jorgabasden." So that was who they were. Serenna and Serenna and Serenna. SHE.........WAS..........SMOKING!!!! "Get ready to beat the crap out of them, Roggie," Red declared. So the battle was on. And we were pumped..... ''Catch episode 2 to see the battle. Peace. Kris Ya Laters. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:TUK STUDIOS Category:Season Premieres